Bree Williamson
| hometown = | spouse = Josh Evans (2005–07) Michael Roberts (2008–present) | children = McGreggor Edward Roberts (b.2010) | series1 = General Hospital | character1 = Claudette Beaulieu | years1 = 2016 | series2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = | character3 = | years3 = | series4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = #E55D03 | color text = white }} Bree Williamson Roberts (born December 28, 1979) is a Canadian actress. She is best known for her role on as . Career After graduating from , she completed her education at the . She played the role of on the soap opera from February 5, 2003 until the series cancelation in 2012. The character is the daughter of original character (played by -winner since 1971), and gave Williamson the opportunity to portray Jessica's dissociative identity disorder (alternate personalities) "Tess", from 2005 to 2006 and again starting in 2008 and 2011. Williamson had previously auditioned for a role on OLTL but was rejected because of her resemblance to actress , who was playing Jessica Buchanan on the show at the time. When Torpey resigned in January 2003, Williamson was remembered by the casting department and offered the role of Jessica. In 2009, 2010 and 2011 Williamson was nominated for a for Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series for the role of Jessica. In 2009, Williamson appeared as Brandeis on in the episode "The Grandfather: Part II"; she reprised the role in the 2010 episode "The Empire Strikes Jack". In 2012, Williamson joined the cast of as Dr. Claire Callahan for Season 3, which began airing in September 2012. In 2013, Williamson appeared in flashbacks as Vivian Banks, the murder victim in the NBC TV series . In 2015, Williamson appeared as April Littleton, a famous photographer going back to her hometown, in , which premiered on on March 7. On May 27, 2016, broke the news that Williamson had been cast as Claudette Beaulieu, the previously unknown ex-wife of Det. Nathan West (Ryan Paevey). She debuted on July 5, 2016http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/exclusive-bree-williamson-joining-gh and left on October 24, 2016. Personal life On December 29, 2005 Williamson married Josh Evans. In the July 3, 2007 edition of Soap Opera Digest, she announced that she and Evans had separated in June 2007; they later divorced. In the September 2006 issue of , Williamson revealed she had just received her green card and proudly proclaimed, "Now you can't kick me out!"ABC Soaps in Depth, September 2006. In 2006 Williamson was a co-host for the Planned Parenthood Awards, which honor individuals and organizations for "their contributions to protecting women's rights." She also appeared in a public service announcement for breast cancer awareness.Bree Williams public service announcement - Breast Cancer Awareness.com Retrieved October 15, 2008.Bree Williams public service announcement - Google Video Retrieved October 15, 2008. In 2008, Williamson married Michael Roberts.Soaps In Depth{ABC Soaps in Depth), October/November 2008. On September 21, 2010, Williamson and Roberts welcomed their first child, McGreggor Edward Roberts.http://celebritybabies.people.com/2010/09/23/bree-williamson-welcomes-son-mcgreggor-edward/ References Category:Actors and actresses Category:Former GH actors/actresses